vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Midnight Entity
Summary The Midnight Entity was a lifeform living on the planet Midnight. It was one of the few beings that The Doctor had no knowledge of at all, which, given his expansive, encyclopaedic knowledge of the universe and everything in it across time, was a testament, possibly due to its obscurity, or its innovation to adapt. The creature was never given a name, nor did it display any form other than a shadow running across the landscape. Credit from the Doctor Who Wiki Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown, at least 9-A Name: Unknown, called "The Midnight Entity" Origin: Doctor Who Gender: Unknown Age: Unknown Classification: Mysterious alien entity Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Possible Immortality (Type 1 and Type 6), Non-Corporeal, Possession, Mind Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Non-Corporeal, Resistance to doses of radiation so high it would vaporize humans in a blink of an eye Attack Potency: Unknown, at least Small Building level (Able to tear off the metal front of the Crusader 50 Bus made to resist the radiation and heat of the planet Midnight) Speed: Unknown Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Unknown, at least Small Building level (Able to withstand the x-tonic radiation of Midnight which can flash-vaporize human in the blink of an eye) Stamina: Unknown Range: Unknown Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Extremely high, managed to effectively outsmart the Doctor and have all other passengers on the Crusader 50 Bus turn on him Standard Tactics: This character has never seen in a fight, if it even can fight. It is assumed its standard tactic, however, given how it functioned in the episode, is to psychologically manipulate people surrounding the host to turn on themselves so it can escape in another host's body unchecked. Weaknesses: The host can still die like any normal human, but there is no known physical weakness for the Midnight Entity, if any. However, it is shown at the end of that the Midnight Entity can become overly confident and arrogant should it think it has won. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Mind Control:' The Midnight Entity can control humans. It would start to copy what the people around it said, then speak at the same time and then predict what people would say. The Doctor believed it was trying to learn about its surroundings. The being seemed to be able to learn at an incredibly rapid pace and absorbed the passengers' speech without forgetting, hesitating, or making a single mistake. As the inhabitants of the ship turned on the Doctor, the entity singled him out as a target. It then paralysed him and forced him to copy the entity's speech, "stealing his voice". It also mimicked his mannerisms, such as his use of Italian and French phrases (Credit from the Doctor Who Wiki) Gallery File:"Why Are You Repeating?" Midnight Doctor Who File:BBC - Doctor Who - Midnight - Monster File Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Doctor Who Category:TV Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 9 Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Horror Characters Category:Eldritch Horrors Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Aliens Category:Possession Users Category:Shadow Users Category:Parasites Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Mind Users Category:Paralysis Users